Oscuro
by Ronnie-xx
Summary: Levi era peligroso como la oscuridad. Eren era inocente como la luz. Los opuestos suelen atraerse. Levi se convirtió en su peor pesadilla pero lo único que quería era protegerlo, Eren, por otro lado, se convirtió en su punto débil. No importa que tan oscuro es el momento, Levi siempre estaba para protegerlo. ¿Qué pasa cuando la luz y la oscuridad se encuentran? / AU. Riren.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: **Esta fanfiction no la escribí yo. Yo solamente me doy el tiempo de adaptarla y volverla algo boys love c:  
**Advertencias: **Universo alterno. Lime. Posible OoC.

* * *

**-x-**

Inmediatamente encontré a mi grupo de amigos en la sala llena de gente. El lugar se llenaba a medida que la noche pasaba, la casa apenas conteniendo el número de adolescentes intoxicados. Fue entonces cuando note a un hombre bastante atractivo aparecer en la entrada de la cocina. Su sonrisa le iluminaba la cara, ojos azules brillando hacia mí. Mis labios revelaron una sonrisa tímida cuando él se empezó a acercar a mí. Pero me decepcioné un poco cuando él frenó instantáneamente, su visión dirigida hacia un lugar encima de mi hombro. Gire para descubrir a que miraba atentamente, un muchacho con cabello azabache lo había inmovilizado con su mira dura llena de enojo. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero una historia con la que Armin me había asustado, floto a mi mente. Este muchacho había perdido su temperamento una noche, golpeando a un chico en el piso. Él tenía una historia de comportamiento violento, no hay duda de porque el hombre de los ojos azules retrocedió inmediatamente. Él se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cocina sin darme una segunda mirada. Mi pulso podía ser oído en mis orejas, mi boca secándose. Quede congelado, parado en el lugar en el que estaba mientras la intimidante mirada de un hombre sombreaba la mía. Mis ojos nerviosos viajaban por la longitud de su cuerpo, mis dedos apretando el vaso sostenido en mi mano un poco más fuerte. Sus jeans se aferraban perfectamente a su mitad inferior, una manga-corta blanca adornaba su torso. Todavía no había visto apropiadamente su mirada oscura que sabía que estaba dirigida a mi cara.

"Baila conmigo" Hablo en un tono ronco.

No tuve tiempo para responder antes de que él me jalara a otro lado, el vaso que yo estaba sosteniendo se cayó derramándose en el piso. Una palma grande fue colocada en la parte baja de mi espalda forzándome hacia su cuerpo. Mi mano voló a su pecho para detener el estar presionada a su cuerpo. Sus acciones rudas me dejaron absolutamente sin palabras; Nunca había sido tratado así antes. Mis dedos fueron entrelazados, el actualmente muchacho sin nombre, alentando a mi mano a rodear la parte de atrás de su cuello. Valientemente mire asombrado de ver un par de brillantes ojos mirándome. Eran de un color verde olivo enmarcados con pestañas oscuras. Pero de pronto me quite de encima los brillos que recorrerían por mi cuerpo. Mi cautela aumento cuando unos labios delgados fueron puestos en una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"E-Eren." Tartamudeé

Su presencia abrumadora viajó hacia mi oreja.

"Soy Levi" Susurró ardientemente.

Antes que se alejara, la plenitud de sus labios presionando en lugar debajo de mi oreja. Mis ojos quedaron cerrados y apreté su cuello más fuerte. Surgió una risa profunda en su pecho, claramente disfrutando la reacción que el dibujaba en mí. Nunca había experimentado algo como esto, aparentemente era obvio.

"Me agradas" él sonrió. "Eres tan… inocente."

Su mirada oscura cayó hacia mi entrepierna. Mis dedos cayeron de donde sostenían su nuca. La urgencia de enrojecer su mejilla con mi palma crecía. Pero me sostuve, aun asustado por la imponente mirada. Levante las manos para empujarlo a un lado pero él tomo mis muñecas.

"Ahora, ahora." Habló roncamente.

Levi llevo mis brazos hacia mis costados sosteniéndolos firmemente. Me estremecí cuando se tomó su tiempo para ejecutar un toque cálido por mi espalda. Sus largos dedos se movieron hacia los bolsillos traseros de mi jean y me di cuenta enseguida que estaba buscando mi teléfono. Su mano permaneció ahí y fue claro que el anterior no había sido su único objetivo. Mi parte posterior fue ligeramente apretada antes de que el objeto del interés fuera tomado de mis jeans. El gemido tenso que escapó de mis labios entreabiertos le causó una sonrisa ladeada.  
Quede parado en silencio mientras Levi escribía su número. Un "Bip!" sonó luego y me di cuenta que se había mandado un mensaje de texto desde mi teléfono. Ahora tenía mi número. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Había estado apartado de mis amigos por no más de cinco minutos y ahora estaba en presencia de un muchacho que evidentemente tenía solo una cosa en mente. Aliento caliente esparciéndose por mi cuello mientras él deslizaba mi teléfono a su lugar previo. El aire fue sacado de mí, Levi presionando la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra la mía. El gemido grave que surgió de la parte posterior de su garganta me tomo por sorpresa.

"Para." Suplique débilmente.

Sus labios se dirigieron hacia mi oreja una vez más.

"No lo creo. Nos vamos a divertir."

Temblé ante sus palabras. Levi me asustaba, pero esta vez mi miedo causo que arremeta contra él. Él se alejó ligeramente cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su cara. Era claramente inesperado por la expresión de enojo en sus rasgos faciales. Su mejilla izquierda marcándose con un ligero color rosa antes de que me tomara por los antebrazos.

"Puedo decir que vas a ser un desafío." Casi gruñó. "Me gusta eso." Serió.

Hundió su cabeza, empujando la mía a un lado antes, sentí sus labios presionados a la piel de mi cuello. Las puntas de sus cabellos cosquilleaban mi mejilla. Levi de mala gana soltó uno de mis brazos para poder sostener la parte posterior de mi cabeza, previniéndome de escapar. Instantáneamente coloqué mi mano libre sobre su pecho en protesta, intentando alejarlo cuando lo sentí succionar fuertemente.

"Levi." Supliqué.

Mi puño sostenía la parte delantera de su polera; El dolor agudo intensificándose cuando sus dientes rozaban mi piel. Su risa susurrante desplegándose sobre el área mientras yo desesperadamente luchaba contra la retención que él me había puesto antes, él continuaba trayendo sangre a la superficie de mi cuello. La sensación disminuyó algo con la atención de sus suaves labios. Pero Levi no me permitiría esa conformidad por mucho, mordiendo agresivamente mi cuello con sus dientes. Jadeé cuando su lengua humedeció la recientemente sensible piel, plantando unos cuantos besos. Sopló sobre el descuidado lugar húmedo, poniendo escalofríos en mi totalidad.  
Levi retrocedió sonriendo mientras yo jalaba mi brazo de sus manos. Mis dedos se dirigieron a mi cuello, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire cuando toque sobre el lugar adolorido. Gemí de miedo cuando él se acercó.

"Eres mío ahora." Dijo en voz baja.

Su mirada lujuriosa quemando de arriba abajo mi cuerpo antes de que vuelque y se vaya confiadamente. Me paré asombrado por un corto tiempo, sin poder analizar lo que acababa de pasar.

"Mierda." Maldecí.

A codazos hice mi camino entre los cuerpos calientes, desesperadamente intentando encontrar a mis amigos. Cuando los encontré estaban charlando animadamente y riendo, completamente inconscientes de lo que había pasado minutos antes. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero no salió nada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Mikasa con tono de preocupación.

"Y-Yo…"

Armin dirigió sus ojos a mi cuello, su mirada ampliándose por la vista.

"Woah." La boca de Jean quedó abierta. "¿Quién diablos te hizo eso?"

Instantáneamente me arrepentí de mis movimientos cuando estúpidamente toque el lugar adolorido en mi cuello de nuevo. El contacto permaneció pero mi mirada llena de miedo estaba situada en un lugar al otro lado del cuarto. Las cabezas de mis amigos curiosamente volcando para ver qué era lo que estaba viendo, o más bien quién. Levi me miro de vuelta. Lo vimos despedirse de los muchachos con los que estaba charlando antes e hizo la fila para salir. Pero eso no fue antes de que sostuviera mi vista prisionera. El guiño que recibí de Levi me dejó sin palabras mientras lo vi desaparecer.  
Giré hacia donde mis amigos. La boca de Jean entreabierta para comentar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero después se cerró al no poder formar una oración coherente. Armin eventualmente rompió el silencio.

"Oh, Mierda."

**-x-**

* * *

_Sólo si les gusta la seguiré adaptando._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: **Esta fanfiction no la escribí yo. Yo solamente me doy el tiempo de adaptarla y volverla algo boys love.  
**Advertencias: **Universo alterno. Lime. Posible OoC.

* * *

**-x-**

Salí del taxi después de pagar mi parte de la tarifa. Mis amigos me devolvieron el saludo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta principal de mi casa. Me habían prácticamente interrogado sobre lo que había pasado con Levi. Todavía estaba un poco estremecido por todo el asunto.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación, me quité la ropa y la arrojé en el cesto de lavado. Rápidamente me cepillé el pelo antes de ir a la cómoda. La camiseta fue retirada rápidamente por encima de mi cabeza, mientras yo saltaba hacia el cuarto de baño jalando la parte de debajo de mi pijama. Adormilado encendí la luz, cogiendo mi cepillo de dientes del soporte y poniendo crema dental en las cerdas. Abrí la boca y empecé a limpiar. Empujando un pechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. El cepillo de dientes cayó de mis labios entreabiertos y aterrizó en el fregadero. Me sorprendí cuando vi la mancha dolorida roja de la piel, que tenía toques de morado. Pasé los dedos sobre mi cuello, haciendo una mueca ligera. Él me había marcado. Me estremecí ante el pensamiento, tratando de sacudirme la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel y como su lengua tranquilizó la mordedura. Sus palabras "Ahora eres mío" hicieron eco a través de mi mente. Traté de empujar a Levi fuera de mis pensamientos, volviendo rápidamente a la limpieza de los dientes.

Terminé de alistarme para ir a la cama antes de hundirme de nuevo en las sábanas. Mi cabeza rodó hacia un lado y yo dí unas palmaditas en el edredón hasta que encontré el origen del zumbido. Sostuve mi teléfono en frente de mi cara. El mensaje era de Levi. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco cuando me obligué a abrir el mensaje.

_De: Levi_

_"Sabes, probablemente deberías cerrar tus cortinas antes de desnudarte. Gracias por el espectáculo, mocoso."_

Salí de la cama y me dirigí otra vez a la ventana. Me asomé, y mis ojos aterrizaron en un vehículo negro grande en el lado opuesto de la carretera. El miedo golpeó a través de mí. Levi se apoyó en el coche, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho fuerte. Incluso en la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que tenía una arrogante sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Se incorporó del vehículo, caminando alrededor de la parte delantera y se subió en el asiento del conductor del otro lado. Antes de darme cuenta el coche había acelerado por la carretera y estaba fuera de la vista.

¿En qué me he metido?

**.**

"Buenos días, Eren."

Mi madre llamó desde la cocina al oírme bajar por las escaleras. Caminando por el pasillo miré en el espejo colgado en la pared. Tuve que tomar un segundo vistazo al recordar el terrible moretón marcado en mi piel. Rápidamente me cubrí el cuello, subiendo más el cuello de mi camisa. Una vez comprobado que estaba escondido, empujé la puerta de la cocina abriéndola.

"Buenos días m-..."

Me detuve en seco al ver una cabellera azabache incorporándose en la mesa de la cocina. Esto no puede estar pasando. Con mi mamá de espaldas a él, Levi estaba libre para pasar sus ojos grises de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo. Me sentí cohibido, con su mirada cayendo luego sobre mi cara.

"Oh Eren, este niño encantador estaba fuera, así que lo invité a pasar"

"Hola, Levi." estuve forzado a decir, educadamente.

"Qué tal, Eren." Él me guiñó un ojo.

"Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?", Le dije con los dientes apretados.

Le lancé a Levi una sonrisa forzada antes de jalar a mi madre hacia el pasillo. Una vez que estaba segura de que él no podía escuchar empecé a hablar.

"¿Por qué lo invitaste a entrar?" Susurré furiosamente.

"Me dijo que era un amigo tuyo, él es muy dulce." dijo

"Mamá, podría haber sido un asesino." La regañé.

"Por supuesto que no lo es, Levi es adorable."

Hice rodar mis ojos. Estaba seguro de que había usado su "encanto" en ella. Mis dedos se frotaron contra mis sienes tratando de ordenar mis ideas sobre la situación. No sabía con quién estaba más enojado, con Levi por venir sin invitación o con mi mamá por dejarlo entrar.

"Hice el desayuno. Vamos."

Ella tomó mi mano y me llevó de vuelta a la cocina, donde Levi estaba sentado inmóvil. Me senté en el taburete de al lado. Un jadeo cayó de mis labios mientras la mano cálida de Levi corría por mi muslo. La aparté lejos, sólo causándole reír en voz baja. Tuve una horrible sensación de que le gustaba cuando me defendía. Mi madre se alejó de nosotros mientras se concentraba en no quemar la mezcla en la sartén.

"Mmmm." Tarareó Levi en voz baja.

Comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí, pero yo puse mi mano sobre su hombro antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Susurré bruscamente.

"Para verte.", Sonrió.

Mi contacto se retiró de su cuerpo caliente. No me gustaba la forma en que sus ojos se mantenían en contacto con los míos. Tenía que haber otra razón por la que había aparecido, sin ser invitado. Mi cabeza cayó hacia abajo, ya no pudiendo mirarlo. Salté un poco al sentir su mano tomando mi barbilla e inclinándola hacia él de nuevo.

"Quiero salir contigo mañana por la noche." Él habló.

Me estremecí al oír sus palabras, era una afirmación más que una pregunta. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando mi mamá se volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Q-qué?" Tartamudeé.

"Oh, eso sería maravilloso, ¿no crees, Eren?" dijo.

Levi dejó caer su mano de mi cara para que se posara sobre mi rodilla bajo la mesa. Estaba a punto de objetar cuando mi madre me cortó de nuevo.

"A él le encantaría ir."

"¿Por qué no me llamaste, ¿por qué viniste aquí?", Le pregunté frustrado.

"Porque habrías dicho que no." Susurró en voz baja.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a decir que no, ahora?", Le dije con dureza.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre mi madre, que parecía un poco molesta porque no había dicho que sí de inmediato. Yo no era tan popular entre las chicas y me di cuenta de lo feliz que estaba mi madre de que Levi hubiera aparecido en la puerta. Para ella esto era un sueño hecho realidad, tener un muchacho atractivo solicitando a su hijo. Para mí, esta fue mi peor pesadilla. No sólo me había dado una marca terrible, contra mi voluntad, sino que también me había visto en calzoncillos, todo en el espacio de un par de horas. Y más hasta el punto de que me asusta terriblemente. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, mi mamá y Levi tenían prevista una hora para que él me recogiera a la noche siguiente. Mi boca estaba abierta cuando Levi me sonrió.

"Bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias por los panqueques señora Jaeger".

"Llámame Carla".

Él le sonrió antes de bajar del taburete. Me encontraba paralizado mientras se inclinaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Eren, acompáñale fuera." Mi mamá me animó en voz baja.

Resoplé, saltando del taburete con mi madre gesticúlame para que vaya atrás de él. La puerta de la cocina se cerró, yo estaba solo en el pasillo con Levi. Él no perdió el tiempo y me empujó contra la pared. Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados en una mueca de dolor. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, que me sostenía en el lugar. Mis dos muñecas estaban atrapadas en una de sus manos. Lo vi sonreír mientras hice todo lo posible para aumentar la distancia entre nosotros, pero él era demasiado fuerte a pesar de yo ser unos 10cm más alto.

"No lo hagas." Supliqué.

Levi ignoró mi protesta, sus dedos suavemente acariciando mi mejilla. Mi cabello fue suavemente acariciado mientras miraba a la contusión que había infligido a mi piel, su boca se encrespó en una sonrisa.

"Se ve bien en ti." Susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí cuando él presionó sus labios en la marca del cuello. Tuvo cuidado de no presionar demasiado fuerte. Me relajé un poco cuando él se apartó, con la esperanza de que sería el fin de la tortura y él se iría. Pero, por desgracia no fue así. Levi permaneció cerca, su pelo cosquilleo mi mejilla mientras plantaba otro beso en el lugar donde mi mandíbula conocía mi cuello.

"Hueles bien." Él dijo con voz entrecortada.

Dolorosamente cubrió mi muñecas contra la pared antes de mover lentamente sus caderas contra las mías. Gemí ante el contacto áspero mientras Levi dejó escapar un gemido gutural. Mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante sobre su hombro, sentí que mis piernas cederían en cualquier momento. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras su respiración se incrementaba.

Antes de darme cuenta, Levi me había puesto en libertad. Volví la cabeza para ver a la puerta.

"Nos vemos mañana por la noche, Eren."

Me guiñó un ojo y luego se fue. La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras me dejé caer por la pared hasta sentarme en el suelo.

**-x-**

* * *

_Gracias a todas las que leyeron el capítulo anterior, en serio :3._

_/ A __Fujimy que había preguntado en un review de donde adapte esta fanfic, deje un link en mi perfil._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:**Esta fanfiction no la escribí yo. Yo solamente me doy el tiempo de adaptarla y volverla algo boys love.  
**Advertencias:**Universo alterno. Lime. Posible OoC.

* * *

**-x-**

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Mikasa habló con incredulidad.

"Me gustaría estarlo".

Mi cabeza hundida en mis manos, un suspiro profundo caiga de mi boca. Cuando levanté la cabeza mis dos mejores amigos me miraban. Armin se dio la vuelta lentamente en mi silla, su rostro dio la impresión de que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer?", Preguntó Mikasa.

Ella se sentó a mi lado en la parte superior de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer, él sabe dónde vivo."

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió de golpe para revelar un jadeante Jean. Se agachó a deshacerse los cordones antes de dejar caer sus zapatos.

"Siento llegar tarde, ¿qué me he perdido?"

Dejó caer su mochila al suelo antes de subir a la cama. Él me miró con expectación, pero Armin interrumpió:

"Eren está siendo acosada por un tipo muy atractivo, pero que da miedo, que lo siguió hasta su casa, lo vio en ropa interior y luego se apareció en su cocina a la mañana siguiente y él es ahora como el mejor amigo de su mamá." Las palabras de Armin saliendo de su boca.

A Jean los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

"Oh, y van a tener una cita esta noche." Finalizó Armin.

"Q-qué?"

Su cabeza se sacudió tratando de asimilar todo. Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

"¿Levi te siguió a casa?" Jean echó los brazos hacia arriba.

"¿No puedes solo decirle que no?", se preguntó Mikasa.

"Pero él sabe dónde vivo ahora, y mi mamá piensa que es lo mejor del mundo. Deberías haberla oído ayer, estaba tan feliz. Y, además, todos sabemos acerca de su reputación, yo no quiero que nadie que me importe salga lastimado. "

Armin plantó los pies en el suelo a mis palabras, cesando nervioso.

"Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti saliendo lastimado?" Habló en voz baja.

Puse mi mano sobre mis ojos, deseando nunca haber conocido a Levi. Esto no podría ser peor. Mi mente vagaba, todavía no tenía ni idea a dónde me llevaría en nuestra "cita". He utilizado el término "cita" en términos generales ya que no tenía ganas de pasar una noche con él, ya que probablemente era sólo una oportunidad para que él se aproveche de mí. Me apoyé en el hombro de Mikasa mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Vas a estar bien." Ella trató de tranquilizarme.

Pero algo en su tono me hizo pensar que no estaba convencida de sus propias palabras.

**.**

Navegaba a través de Tumblr en mi portátil, acostado sobre mi estómago con mis tobillos cruzados en el aire. Una ola de inquietud recorrió mi cuerpo cuando miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la tortura de ver a Levi comenzara. Pase una de mis manos por sobre mi pelo, que estaba todavía un poco húmedo por la ducha.

"¿Eren?" Mi mamá me llamó a través de la puerta.

"Adelante"

Ella abrió la puerta, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose cuando me vio tirado en la cama.

"¿Por qué no estás vestido? Levi va a estar aquí pronto. "

Giré mis ojos, si sólo ella supiera como él era en realidad. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi armario, pero rápidamente la detuve. Parándome delante de ella.

"Mamá, yo puedo hacerlo". Resoplé.

"No tardes".

Una vez que había cerrado la puerta de mi dormitorio, me eché de nuevo en mi cama. Maldije en voz baja. Mi cabeza giró bruscamente, mi teléfono zumbando junto a mí. Lo levanté y abrí el texto.

_De: Levi_

_"Te voy a llevar a cenar. Ponte algo decente."_

No le respondí, lanzando el teléfono en mi edredón mientras abrí los cajones de mi cómoda. Saqué una camisa. Mis manos fueron hasta el dobladillo de mi camiseta, pero me detuve antes de retirarlo. Echando un vistazo a la ventana antes de cerrar las cortinas. Rápidamente me desvestí, arrojando mi ropa en el suelo antes de saltar para tomar mis jeans.

"Mierda".

Salté cuando escuché mi teléfono vibrar de nuevo. Me obligué a bajar el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras ponía mis dedos alrededor del dispositivo. Para mi alivio el mensaje era de Armin.

De: Armin

_"Ten cuidado, Mikasa y yo estamos pensando en ti."_

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro sabiendo que ellos estaban allí para mí. Puse el teléfono en mi mochila junto con mis llaves y otras cosas. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj. Levi estaría aquí en unos 10 minutos, sentí mi corazón en mi boca. Odiaba esto. Era como esperar para tomar un examen o sentarse en el consultorio del médico sabiendo que tenía que recibir una inyección.  
Mis oídos se estremecieron al oír un coche deteniéndose afuera. Me acerqué a la ventana, asomándome desde detrás de la cortina. Levi bajó del gran vehículo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Cogí mi chaqueta del armario, sin molestarme en levantar el colgador que se cayó al suelo. Tirando de mis zapatos abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio. Cuanto antes termine, mejor.

"¡Eren! Levi está aquí "

"Muy bien." Dije cortante.

No quise ser tan duro, pero toda la situación me estaba afectando. De mala gana, bajé las escaleras para encontrar a mi mamá que estaba en la sala esperándome.

"Estas tan grande". Ella sonrió.

"Sí, mamá...".

Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de empujarme suavemente a la puerta principal. Volqué la cabeza justo a tiempo para verla desaparecer, dejándome solo en el pasillo. Respiré profundamente, tratando de prepararme. No fue de mucha utilidad, aunque, creo que ninguna cantidad de preparación me hubiese ayudado. Mi mano temblorosa agarró la manija. Abrí la puerta para revelar su figura.

"Hola."

Cuando no me moví Levi agarró mi brazo y se inclinó para besarme. Me apresuré para girar la cabeza hacia un lado, sus labios hicieron contacto con mi mejilla en vez de su objetivo previsto. Él se apartó. Sus ojos me quemaban. Mi cabeza cayó con vista al suelo, mis dedos jugueteando con la correa de mi mochila.

"Vamos".

**-x-**

* * *

_Gracias por leer :) en el próximo capítulo verán que tal ira la cita de estos dos._

_Por si están interesadas, me he puesto como __Beta-Reader. Si tienen algún fanfic y/o One-Shot que no están seguras de que tal va, les ayudare :)_


End file.
